


【授权翻译】半梦半醒（Half Awake, Half Asleep）

by luzaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Caring Harry Potter, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Protective Harry, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzaro/pseuds/luzaro
Summary: 战争结束的12年后，在最后一次外出时，德拉科遇上了这个世界上他最不想见到的人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half Awake, Half Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611268) by [Noclue Idunno (NoclueIdunno)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoclueIdunno/pseuds/Noclue%20Idunno). 



自上一次以来，自言自语一直是他的一种根深蒂固的习惯。他还能记得似乎有好几个上一次，足够用他的左手手指一一数个遍。他左前臂上褪了色的纹身早已不再让他痛苦地咬紧嘴唇了。然后他想，可能有三个这样的上一次。可能四个。就当作是四个吧。因为这样就是从一到五。这样就更容易数，更容易记住。无论如何，这是最后一次了。他决定把它命名为第五次旅行。有一个可以忘记的名字总是很好的。没有人会记得像“第五次旅行”这样乏味的名字。不像他们总会记得“德拉科·马尔福”。

德拉科一根一根地蜷起手指，抚摸着他身下的床单。床单松软得可怕。它被岁月磨坏弄皱了，就像其他随着时间流逝的东西一样。他确切地感觉到那张泛黄的白色床单随时都会在他的抚摸下撕裂破碎。在你为我做了这么多之后，我可不能像剥橘皮一样把你撕烂，他对床单这么说道。那是他12年来唯一的一个室友。好吧，是时候收拾收拾自己了，他说，你和我都要。但即使抬起头来也很痛苦。他把双手撑在床垫上，试图借此抬起身体，但最终徒劳地倒在了原来的位置。拜托。帮我起来，他对着自己的手说。

一阵努力的哼哧声后，德拉科终于从床上跳了下来。他必须眨眨眼睛，挤出从窗帘间射进的光束中混杂的灰尘。这就是一切了，你，我，这个地方，他说。奶油色天花板上剥落的墙纸向他眨着眼睛，懒洋洋地在他视线的模糊角落里跳华尔兹舞。一种灼热的酸楚感觉从他的胸膛爬到喉咙。“心烧（heartburn）”——不管是哪个混蛋第一个发明了这个词，都形容得对极了，他想。这感觉就像是心痛。天花板随着他耳边尖锐的回音缓缓旋转。他希望自己能喝一杯咖啡，盖着一层浓浓的奶油，甜得足以掩盖痛苦。这个幻想给他的脑内带来了另一种渴望。热气腾腾的法式吐司，涂上热奶油冻。现在不行，想这没用，他喃喃自语道，吸吮着舌头下积聚的唾液。

德拉科一只手撑在梳妆台上，让自己从不断引诱着自己的光怪陆离的幻想中清醒过来。意识终于回到现实时，德拉科站在镜子前仔细观察他的倒影。他那喋喋不休的倒影，诉说着又一个早晨开始前公式化的话语。哦，德拉科，它说，你需要理发，然后准备早餐。只是，这千篇一律的话不再适用于他的早晨。尤其是今天这个早晨，在第五次旅行开始前的早晨。

德拉科站在镜子前，亲了一下镜中自己的额头。他在那里留下了一个潮湿的痕迹，但那痕迹很快就变成了一堵褪色的墙的倒影，因为他远远地退开了。谢谢你的笑话，德拉科说，再见。镜子中德拉科点点头，吻了吻镜子那侧的一面。镜中的倒影因为亲吻撅起了嘴唇，像一只小鸭子，这让德拉科差点忍不住笑意。我很荣幸，镜子中的自己向他致敬。德拉科转动镜子背面的钟表装置。当他再次凝视那镜子时，倒影不再是刚才那个微笑的、快乐的男人。而是德拉科·马尔福。他柔软的银发遮住了眼睛和后颈，看上去像是一个以乞讨为生的饥寒交迫的哑炮。嘿，镜子，你看起来像40岁。镜子不再接话了。真的是他自己，站在那里，一个30岁的、忘记了怎么打扮的前食死徒。德拉科朝镜子上扔了一条毯子。

是时候做点像样的事情了，所以他把被子叠成整齐的正方形。最上面的一块被子已经被他盖了十多年。下面的那个，上角涂着已经渗出来的口水渍。两条被褥。还有遮着镜子的毯子。他想，我还差什么呢。他抓起了那块松垮的枕头。明白了。他最后一次把脸埋在里面，不想移开。或许我还能带着你。试一下也没坏处，可以把它夹在腋窝下面。

淋浴时喷出的水感觉像是一百颗冰雹不停地撞击。水太冷了，刺痛了他瘦得皮包骨的身体。水打在德拉科身上时，他倒吸了一口凉气。他闭上眼睛，当身体已经冷到麻木无感时，他用想象欺骗自己它是热的。曾经有一段时间，他浴室的瓷砖是洁白的，珍珠母色的，还有散发着香味的蒸汽和气泡。如果他能在马尔福庄园或霍格沃茨，沐浴在温暖的浴缸里，就太好了。在温暖的环境中打瞌睡真是太好了。

他用毛巾擦干身子，把它踢到沾满灰尘的墙角。然后他意识到他不该那样做，因为现在是时候让自己做点像样的事情了，做点他能为这间在过去12年里庇护他的狭窄阁楼所能做最后的事情。当他弯下腰去拿毛巾时，膝盖关节吱吱作响，不停地发出抱怨。他把它扔进水槽里，让水把湿漉漉、黏糊糊的灰尘洗掉。有些污点已经渗透进去，与水花顽强抵抗。德拉科用他有缺口的指甲摩擦它们，拧干毛巾上的水。他把它挂在浴室门的把手上。

德拉科总是喜欢打开梳妆台。它让他陷入一种错觉，以为自己还有东西可以珍惜。他有一只纯银怀表。在昏暗的烛光下，镶嵌着水蓝宝石的星星闪闪发光。这是他坚决拒绝出售的最便宜的珠宝首饰，即使在他饿到不行的时候。金制的都不见了。他们没有给他开出合适的价格。一个面包师把一块放了一周的陈面包塞给他，抢走了他母亲的金手镯。不过在当时，那似乎是一件幸事。他撕碎了干面包，把上面的霉菌也吞了下去。他胃里的霉菌起了作用，在接下来的一周时间里让他瘫倒在床上。但即使是这样它依旧像是一种福音，因为发烧让他陷入美梦，更好的是，有时候还能让他不用做梦。他一件一件地典当掉了所有曾经能证明他身份的东西。

德拉科欣赏怀表的闪光，把它放在枕头上。这是又一件要带的东西。他一件件翻看着在这间屋子里和外面长达十年的孤独中积累起来的零零碎碎的东西。一件灰色的带兜帽的斗篷，用来躲避人。夹在魔药书本中间的干叶子。父亲和母亲的照片。他折断的魔杖碎片。那是他的判决结果。不能用魔法。他的魔杖芯，一根独角兽的毛发插在一个小盒子里，银色的色调随着时间的流逝而消失。衬衫和长袍，对他来说都太大了，有些太花哨了，有些太简单了，不适合今天的主题。

在他彻底挖掘了他至今为止的生活碎片后，他终于找到了自己要找的东西。一件他用油纸包好的最好的长袍，藏在最底层架子的最深处。当他解开长袍时，油纸从他的触摸中沙沙作响。闻起来像是未烧过的木头和放了太久的樟脑球。但没关系。不管怎样，今天之后他都不会再穿。

在他出门之前，他每走几步便时不时地靠在墙上喘口气。然后德拉科急迫地在长袍口袋里翻找着，找寻那一小瓶东西。他几口就把里面的液体喝掉了。尝起来像咸水。他很好地接受了这种味道。反正本来还可能更糟。它也没有那么苦。他打开怀表。滴答滴答——现在他只剩下一天了，每一秒都是宝贵的。

德拉科犹豫不决地跨过他租来的门廊阁楼的门槛。最后一次外出旅行，在时间结束之前。逛逛公园，闻闻青草的气息，听风吹的声音。如果福蒂斯丘愿意卖给像他这样的人，他就买他的冰淇淋。反正在这一天之后他也不再需要数他的硬币。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科走下楼梯时，木地板吱吱作响。如果他看的够细的话，他会看到许多黑色的圆点从木板缝里露出来。这陈旧的木头地板只要稍微用点力踩就会裂开，下面聚居着蚂蚁们的庞大帝国。蚂蚁，很多很多蚂蚁。有一次，他们在德拉科的阁楼里为非作歹，成群结队地爬上他好不容易剩下来的一点点食物。没有魔杖，他就不能保持食物的新鲜。如果食物是干燥的，他还算走运。有时他也不得不吃黏糊糊的、潮湿的食物，那酸辣的味道闻起来像芥末，让他的胃部持续酸痛，最后拉稀。这儿也有蟑螂。德拉科更喜欢蚂蚁，因为蚂蚁在的时候蟑螂就不在了。他过去常常杀死那些蚂蚁大军，它们在他的食物上行进，在他的脚趾上跳跃。这让他觉得自己很强大。就像黑魔王。因为他能随心所欲地这么做。后来，蚂蚁成了他的常客，当只有五到十只勇敢的蚂蚁冒死入侵他的阁楼时，他甚至开始想念它们。有时他会留下一些东西让这些小黑点认领。然后他对他们说话。你今天好吗。你是昨天的那个吗？告诉你的同伴不要爬上我的床。我也是一只蚂蚁。没人知道我在这里。我来去匆匆。也许有一天，某个人会踩到我，把我变成一个像你一样的埋在土里的小黑点。

再见。我在那儿留了块饼干。善待下一个房客吧。

外面，驼背的薇拉（Vela）正在用一根几年前就失去了魔力的扫帚清扫灰尘。德拉科知道邻居们叫她"坑坑洼洼的媚娃（Veela）"只是为了故意惹她生气。这位老房东太太有一种与她驼背相配的令人憎恶的性格。但德拉科喜欢她。甚至可以说，爱她。因为她太以自我为中心，对任何人的私事都不感兴趣。她不会问他各种各样的问题。不会冲进德拉科的阁楼去探查他是否在策划第三次巫师大战。但她的脾气也相当糟糕。德拉科曾经拖欠了一个月的房租。然后他闻到一股奇怪的臭味入侵了他的阁楼，发现是那个驼背的老女人在他的门上涂了食尸鬼的粪便。上面写着，我的四加隆呢？从那以后，德拉科再也没有拖欠过房租。但他还是不明白她为什么要那样做。那毕竟还是她自己的房子。

一个月四加隆；一周一加隆。很便宜。因为这里是社会渣滓聚集之地。自从他选择了薇拉的公寓作为自己的住所以来，他的房租一直就是这么多。他在房租上花了很多钱。他惊讶于自己竟然能支付整整12年的住宿费，576加隆。

嘿，先生，8个西可试试看我的嘴巴值不值你的时间。

再加一枚西可你就可以射在我的喉咙里。

嘘。一枚金加隆就好。你可以对我做任何事。

要流血的话价钱翻倍。

他年轻时不需要那么努力。一个坏笑，咬咬嘴唇，扭扭屁股，他就能把那周的房租补上。一开始他们蜂拥而至。但两年后工作就变得很难了。镜子从不含糊其辞，镜子会准确地告诉他出了什么问题。太瘦了。脸颊凹陷。不像镜子第一次看到他的时候那么红润。看起来像个20个纳特就能来一发的站街女。

他们中有些人认出他是德拉科·马尔福。然后他脸上挨了八到十八拳（八还是十八，这有什么区别），并且没有给他钱。有些人认出了他，但只是耸耸肩。他们给了他钱。有些人不知道他是谁，但还是打了他。有些人摇摇头就走了。那些还算比较好的人。他们的无名指上有金光闪闪的戒指。不总是如此，但通常是这样。而有些——有些人，有些人让他睡在他们的房间里，在他们的怀里，亲吻他的锁骨，在进入他身体的时候对他说爱他。甚至确保他也达到高潮。他原以为，甚至希望能和他们在一起，但现在他清楚地知道他们是谁了。他们是一些为仲夏夜的爱情梦买单的人，他们百无聊赖，茫然地盯着自己的空虚的生活，他们的空虚是一种传染病。他让他们用空虚感染了他。这就是他需要警惕的了。不是虫子，或是射进他身体的那些人传染的梅毒，而是那种冰冷的虚无。

一个纳特，两个纳特。如果他能饿一整天的话，甚至能省出一个西可。德拉科用一条过紧的皮带勒紧他的肚子，用绝食的方式来省钱。他也会稍微留点钱给他需要的东西，比如给他的可爱的蚂蚁们喂食。当他终于攒够了足够的钱时，他抑制住了脑海中那点想要拿钱买顿像样的吃的或是温暖的长袍的冲动，把这些钱锁起来，试着忘记他为了生存而吃、穿、睡，然后买了那一小瓶东西。那是他所有问题的答案。它叫停止一切的魔咒。或者菲利克斯-菲利西斯。或者无梦的睡眠。他不在乎，真的，不管它叫什么名字。那个药剂师告诉他这会使他一小时一小时地慢慢陷入沉睡。没有痛苦。只有一种麻木的感觉。

你能睡得非常香甜，心脏都不会跳动一下。那个秃顶的巫师笑着告诉他。

今天真是完美的一天。不太热，不太冷。如果浪费了这样的好天气，在阴暗潮湿的阁楼上睡着，那简直是一种罪过。他会睡在长凳上。或者在树下。或者仰面躺在草地上，眺望那蔚蓝的天空。当他感觉到睡意迫近时，他会脱下帽子和斗篷。这将是他最后一次外出，在他无数次外出来赚取这些加隆之后。十二年了，他只休过三天假。或者四天。就当成是五天吧。也许他在夸大其词。因为他因食物中毒休息了几个星期。但是……反正就叫它“第五次旅行”吧。这到底有什么关系。其他数不清的不算。他将用他渴望再次品尝到的福蒂斯库冰淇淋来庆祝。

他很害怕离开翻倒巷去对角巷。他已经十二年没去过对角巷了。更别提他还在光天化日之下带着一个枕头。他知道这是一个奇怪的景象，人们一定会盯着他看。但他会冒这个险的。反正今天是最后一天。

福蒂斯库的新店主不再是弗洛里安了。但他仍然挂着一个老牌子，上面写着弗洛里安·福特斯库。德拉科很遗憾弗洛里安死了。

周围人不多。今天真是完美的一天。也许不是。

“抱歉，先生，”德拉科说，"我能不能要一个……"

老板眉头之间皱起的三条直线告诉德拉科他不受欢迎。也许那个人知道他是德拉科·马尔福。也许他是弗洛里安的哥哥。或者堂兄。或者侄子。或者是一个刚刚才买下这家小店的人。这是个大错误。他不应该到一家上一个店主被黑魔王谋杀的冰激凌店来。

“嗯……我不知道摄魂怪也喜欢吃冰激凌，”店主笑着，仰起头去看德拉科盖着脑袋的兜帽下面。德拉科低下头。“摄魂怪什么时候开始带着旧枕头到处逛了？”

“我们绝对喜欢冰淇淋，特别是草莓和双层巧克力味的那种，”德拉科说。他热切地希望这个笑话能发挥它的魔力。”还有……我想在公园里用我的枕头。”

“哈！你简直是疯了。"尽管他这么说了，但店主还是咧嘴一笑，又挖了一勺冰激凌放在他点的东西上面。"再给你添一份月亮果口味，送你的。”

“谢谢，”德拉科回答。他一定看起来像个白痴，全身上下裹在兜帽和斗篷里，一手拿着高耸的冰激凌筒，一手拿着一个泛黄的枕头。

不知用了什么方法，德拉科最终平安地把冰淇淋一块没掉地拿到了树下的那个好地方。那里右边有一片杂草丛生的灌木丛掩护着他。这棵树的树枝垂得很低，形成一把铺满树叶的大伞。他原以为人们会盯着他看。结果，没人太注意他。公园里人烟稀少，人们忙着和同伴聊天，或是给狗扔飞盘玩。有些人朝他看了过来，但并没仔细盯着。他们的目光大多停留在他的兜帽前，然后转向巨大的冰淇淋。然后他们忽略了他放在草地上的枕头。

对。毕竟这是个完美的一天。他忘了人们虽然什么都想凑个热闹，但并不真正关心每件事。

德拉科在吃完最上面的月亮果口味冰淇凌球后，期待着他的草莓和双层巧克力冰淇淋。当他就要舔一口那颗粉色的、美味的小球时，他感觉到一个厚重的阴影笼罩了他。与树的阴影混在一起的阴影。

德拉科抬起头，发现两个孩子手牵手，盯着他的冰淇淋看。矮一点的那个在吮吸手指。高的那个手里拿着一根玩具魔杖。德拉科曾经有过这样一个玩具魔杖，当时他自己就是一个令人难以忍受的小淘气鬼。他会在糖果，或者其他非致命的、儿童玩的、值得恶作剧的物体上施悬浮咒。对。德拉科对玩具魔杖了如指掌。但他不知道的是，这个小家伙竟然会把他的冰淇淋球从甜筒上悬浮起来。

“耶！”一个小孩邪恶地呜呜叫了起来。

“冰激凌，”另一个小家伙说，很可能是他的弟弟。

“嘿！给我，”德拉科试图夺下他们的玩具魔杖。他想把冰淇淋球安全地放回甜筒上。但更让他害怕的是，冰淇淋已经飘到高个子孩子的嘴里了。一声湿响，一声咕噜，一口一口的——他的冰淇淋现在被毁了。“你也来一口，”那孩子对黑发的小家伙说，然后是啪嗒声，啧啧声，吞咽声。他们的脸上沾满了德拉科的冰淇淋。嘴唇被染成了粉红色，像粉红色的小胡子。粉红色的、慢慢滴落的胡须。“我们只想吃一口，”高个子的孩子说，"爸爸不让我们吃。”然后他用玩具魔杖把剩下的冰淇淋还给了德拉科。然而不幸的是，他没有瞄准，把所有东西都扔在了德拉科的膝盖上。

他们扭着手，无助地看着德拉科。

一个粘乎乎的膝盖又有什么关系。没关系。反正它还可以吃。他经历过更糟的情况。德拉科用手把冰淇淋挖了起来，放回了甜筒里。他舔掉手掌上融化的奶油。

“你不能吃已经掉了的东西，”高个子的男孩说。

“我当然可以，”德拉科回答说，"闭嘴，你这个淘气的小崽种。”

“你嘴巴真毒，”他安静的哥哥说。

德拉科傲慢地说：“我以刻薄著称。"他上一次被允许用这种语气说话是在什么时候呢，他自己问着自己。"现在别缠着我，走开。我不想和你妈妈打交道，”德拉科冷笑着补充道，“如果你有妈的话。”

“你真刻薄，我们妈妈不在这里，”其中一个说，德拉科并不真的在乎到底是谁说的。

“很好。那么就说我不想和你的穷鬼爸爸打交道，他竟然差劲到买不起一个该死的冰淇淋蛋卷。滚出我的视线。”

高个子的孩子大声喊道：“别说我爸爸坏话！”而较矮的那个问，“什么是穷鬼？”。

“哦？你真是个好奇鬼啊，”德拉科对小男孩扬起眉毛，"有时候还是像你哥哥那样，傻一点好。这样生活更简单些。不过你们的小脑瓜反正也想不出来这些。”

“我才不是笨蛋！”高个子的孩子抓起德拉科的枕头扔了出去。扔得不远。矮个子的小孩吸吮拇指，静静地盯着德拉科。

德拉科叹了口气，起身去拿枕头。”你为什么不能就走开，让我一个人待着。”他说。多么美好的一天啊。好吧，这有什么关系。反正过去的12年里他也从来没有过什么美好的一天。也许事情不会改变。没关系。他已经开始困了。他只需要拿个枕头，再找个地方休息。

当德拉科走过去捡起枕头时，他看到一个男人朝他们大喊着跑了过来。”詹姆斯！阿不思！”

这些名字使得德拉科猛然扭过头去，脖子咯吱地响了一下。那个男人蹲了下来，拥抱他的儿子。德拉科看着眼前的情景，恐惧慢慢浮现在他脸上。詹姆斯。阿不思。不，不，他不希望他的结局变成这样。绝对不是他。绝对不能是这样。那个男人正在朝德拉科走近。你们为什么不能就让我一个人呆着呢。求求了，绝对不要是……

“……马尔福？”


	3. Chapter 3

“你要对我的孩子们做什么，”波特的声音很平静，但他的眼睛却死死紧盯着德拉科。波特一点也不像德拉科记忆中的波特。岁月使德拉科精疲力竭，让他像那条他的旧毯子一样慢慢破败不堪。波特的眼睛周围有着微不可察的皱纹。他的胡茬变厚了。这个人以前曾是德拉科的对头，然而现在他浑身上下散发着与他天壤之别的气场，以至于德拉科不再确信他们现在还能算得上老相识。对头需要匹配的地位而不是差异，而现在德拉科知道他不是波特任何意义上的对头。现在德拉科害怕的不是波特强大的魔法和健壮的体格，而是那种陌生感。那种他每次为了接客而冒险出门时都要深呼吸几次的陌生感。奇怪的，从未见过的，陌生的客户，像潘多拉的盒子。盒子底部不是希望，而是绝望。这次是波特式的绝望。

“对你的孩子做什么？”德拉科用唱歌般轻快的声音说，每一个音节都咬得很重。”啊。我还以为这对不幸的小家伙是翻倒巷没人要的崽种呢。波特夫人——嗯哼，陋居的基因一定给你的后代遗传了偷窃的劣习吧。”

德拉科能感觉到波特的眼睛从上到下扫视着他。他像是被肢解了。他们总是这样对他，巫师们。他们用眼睛扫视他，从他的头发尖到他满是补丁的靴子，把他切开，检查他，决定用哪个名字称呼他。波特正在一点一点地观察他。波特正在处理这些信息。而无论从波特口中说出什么话，德拉科都会尽量不被吓倒。

“再这样称呼我的孩子一句，我就让你颜面扫地，”波特眼中闪现出威胁的神情。德拉科注意到波特没有骂他。毕竟，他的孩子们还在场呢，德拉科想。

德拉科突然大笑起来。他没有笑，不，一点也没有，但他需要向波特展示他的笑声。他一定要对波特笑到最后。字面意义上的。他临走前服下的毒药开始生效了，他能感觉到。迫在眉睫的死亡给了德拉科前所未有的勇气。因为波特奈何不了他了。没有人能奈何的了他，他们再也、再也不能了。德拉科感到既害怕又不怕。

“你忘了捍卫你亲爱的女韦斯莱的荣誉，波特。我怎么没听见你说你妻子一个字啊。有感情矛盾了？”德拉科冷笑道。

当波特咬紧牙关的时候，德拉科已经感觉好多了。也许魔法是公平的。它让波特赔偿他失去的一切。

波特的眼睛盯着德拉科大腿上的冰激凌污渍，然后盯着他儿子嘴里的冰激凌。波特看着泥泞的枕头。波特看着他柔软的头发，一张他刻骨铭心的脸。穿上他最好的长袍是个不错的选择。德拉科不想让自己不得不躲避波特的视线，所以他拿出怀表查看时间。虽然时间不断流逝浪费，但他那麻木变僵的拇指还是让他松了一口气。他的四肢正在变得僵硬。

“詹姆斯？”波特没有把目光从德拉科身上移开，而是叫道：“他把冰淇淋给你了吗？”

德拉科不声不响地冷笑了一声。波特认为他在冰淇淋里下了毒。不，波特，今天公园里唯一的中毒受害者是我。或者是你，你的脑子被猜忌下了毒。但德拉科没有说出来。他让波特用眼睛把他慢慢肢解。

“詹姆斯，”波特又说，“解释一下，年轻人。”

“我们只吃了一口，”詹姆斯气愤地说。

波特交叉双臂，低语着一个无杖魔法。速速显毒。两个蓝色的光球浮现在孩子们的头顶上，当光球变成绿色时，波特明显地松了一口气，点了点头，挥手把光球变没了。

“回家之后你麻烦大了。我要没收你的玩具魔杖。就连只能发荧光闪烁的那根我也要收走。”

“但是，爸爸——”

“詹姆斯。”波特的声音非常严肃，这让詹姆斯立刻闭上了嘴。“你也是，阿不思，”波特说，"去那边和麦克拉根的孩子们玩。爸爸很快就会来接你的。”

当两个孩子走到公园的角落里和另一户人家一起野餐时，波特转向德拉科。"我们都三十岁了，而你还是个小混蛋，马尔福。”

德拉科冷笑了一声。“我只在你身边捣蛋，”他故意恶劣地眨了眨眼。"波特，跟你说话真让我难受。现在，给我滚开。"他重新回到树下的落脚处。德拉科并不惊讶地听见波特的脚步声一路跟着他。反正波特一直是个可悲的跟踪狂。

这种突如其来的紧张感刺激了德拉科麻木的身体，他感到自己的力气在一点一点减弱。他小心翼翼地坐在树根之间，舒服地抱着他脏兮兮的枕头。他靠在树上，心满意足地叹了口气。一切都是完美的，除了他眼前的某个叫波特的家伙。德拉科闭上眼睛，不想处理这些麻烦事。但闭上眼睛是不够的，因为他还有耳朵，还能听见。所以当波特开口时，德拉科不得不再次睁开眼睛，试图望向波特身后的地方。

“你在这里干什么，”波特质问道。

德拉科无视了他。这个问题的答案波特迟早能知道的，而且答案现在已经无关紧要了。德拉科不想把宝贵的一点时间花在满足波特的好奇心上。

“你这些年都去了哪儿，”波特问道。非常苛刻的语气，就像他要把德拉科关起来审讯一样。

德拉科尽量克制自己不要往波特脸上扔一把土。为了做到这一点，他把注意力集中在蔓延到膝盖的麻木感上。

“你为什么要……你突然就消失了，”波特说，"很多傲罗花了很多时间试图找到你。”

德拉科往波特脸上扔了一把土。但是它们只击中了波特的胸口，因为他已经没有足够的力气扔到波特脸上。波特轻而易举地就把他胸前的尘土拍掉了。

“我打赌，你下一个问题就是：什么时候？和谁？在干什么？别浪费时间了。我一个字都不会说的。"他枕头上的污渍像一张地图。德拉科在地上吐了口口水，用手指蘸着湿土。他开始用这些棕黑色颜料在枕头地图上画更多的大陆。

波特在看着他。”行吧。那你是怎么——”

“哦，你怎么还在这里。想找点乐子？”德拉科故意用甜美和诱惑的口吻说道，但他的嘴唇却讥讽地扭曲着。”八个西可让我跪下给你口。一个加隆操我一次。就是这个价，要么接受要么离开。”德拉科现在已经感觉不到自己的手指了。他很感激那瓶药水发挥的作用。

波特的脸色有些发白，随后转眼间就消失了。但德拉科没有漏过半个细节。他学得太多了。他看过太多了。他现在学会了读人们的神情，就像黑魔王读人的思想一样。他学会了在殴打开始之前保护自己。学会留意人们微不可察的皱眉。如果客户不透露他们想要什么，就要学会转过身去。他学会了判断今晚他是否会承受疼痛。学会了判断他能否为疼痛得到报酬。学会了判断客户是否会在不支付额外费用的情况下射进他里面。学会了猜测客户是否认出了他。而波特的所有想法都写在他的脸上。德拉科看着他的脸，希望刚才自己说的话足够恶心，这样就能把波特赶走了。

然而波特的答案不是他所期望的。

“这个价格低得可怕，”波特说。就好像他们在进行一场正常的交谈。

“天啊，我刚刚听到了什么！”德拉科装腔作势地说道。他不喜欢波特用那种口气对他说话，好像他们在一起聊天喝下午茶似的。”救世主知道皮肉生意的市价！对此波特太太会怎么说呢？”

“逮捕涉嫌非法性交易的罪犯是傲罗的工作内容之一，"波特说。然后他耸了耸肩。德拉科讨厌波特做这个动作时显露出的从容不迫。

“那就去做你的工作吧，傲罗。”德拉科说着，心里涌上一阵刺骨的悲伤。有些时候，他想要——不，他祈求能有个傲罗来把他从某些客户的手上救出来——那些人真的相信他们可以对他做任何事，只因为他对他们说，你可以做任何事。然而那时没有傲罗来救他。翻倒巷是一个独立的小社会，是个法外之地。道路像蜘蛛网一样绵延交织。窝棚搭在建筑物的顶部。翻倒巷里的一场谋杀最多只能引来一两个傲罗，或者根本没有。他曾记得看到一具尸体在垃圾中腐烂。在那之后他跑到阁楼上彻夜不睡，数蚂蚁。

“我已经不再是傲罗了，马尔福，”波特说，"但我知道你不是在虚张声势。所以，这就是你这些年来一直在做的事，出卖你的肉体。这就是你来这里的目的吗，嗯？来这里揽客的？”

德拉科希望他的下唇现在没有克制不住地颤抖。

“你到底有什么问题，波特，”他说，"害怕你的小崽种们会从我这里染上什么病吗？我又他妈的不是恋童癖。如果你已经不在魔法部里工作了，就不要再管我的事。”

一颗小石子不知从哪里跳出来，击中了德拉科的头。德拉科揉着额头，目不转睛地瞪着波特。

“最后一次警告，马尔福。别把我的儿子们扯进来。回答我的问题。你为什么在这里？你的目的是什么？我想，既然你已经在翻倒巷卖身卖了12年了，你来这里也肯定不光是为了打个小盹儿吧。”

德拉科不是第一次因为站街而受到侮辱。然而，侮辱，特别是来自波特的侮辱，让这种痛苦的感觉混在一起放大了一千倍。德拉科能看到波特的孩子们，个个圆润又健康，脸颊红得像可爱的石榴。德拉科能看到波特的龙皮皮鞋。能看到他完美的，安定的生活。能看到波特迷人的脸，健壮的身材。同时他知道他在波特眼里会是什么样子。像是一团被侵蚀了一半的皮肉。颧骨突出，几乎要戳破脸颊。手指骨瘦如柴。整个人孤独而肮脏。他已经几乎什么都不在乎了，但他不能忘记那是波特。那个他最不想被看到他这样的人。

所以德拉科再一次向某个不存在的神祈祷。如果什么都改变不了，起码让我睡得快点。

可能某种神力，可能是他的魔法核心，可能是他加快的心跳，可能是他扩张的血管，也可能是他身体的颤动——不管因为什么，但总之，他的愿望实现了。麻木感从他的手蔓延向他的胸口，从膝盖蔓延到胃部。他变得非常困倦；那种羞耻和愤怒的感觉减轻了，他几乎又感到愉快了。

“打个小盹……有意思，你竟然会提到这一点，”德拉科说，他戏谑地笑了，饶有趣味地看着波特为他突然改变的举止而困惑地皱起眉头。这就是了，这就是他最后一次看到他生命当中的这个可恨的祸害了。不妨对这一切都宽宏大量些。不妨最后一次做回曾经的自己。”我就是来打个小盹的。”

他的手松开了，那块枕头像一头走了两百英里的疲惫的驴子一样垂到了地上。他所有的表情被一种麻木的空白取而代之。

然后他就睡着了。

==========

一开始，他以为是他扔过去的小石子搞的鬼，但他的的确确控制了扔过去的力道。这不应该让他的心跳得像从喉咙里爬出来一样。他把马尔福的头盖骨砸破了吗？他杀了他吗？魔法使他的大脑内爆了吗？那是最可能的情况，哈利不寒而栗想着，因为该死的马尔福突然从愤怒变成了绝对的平静。就像一个被砸出脑震荡的人。

没有人在附近，没有人用魔法，所以他不该就那样在谈话中睡着。区区一颗小石子做不到这一点。他绝对肯定。非常肯定。

“操，”哈利说，“操。”

他用手指试探了一下马尔福的鼻息，感到呼吸微弱。太弱了，太弱了，但是还有一口气。很好。

他把手放在马尔福的下巴下面。马尔福的脉搏非常缓慢。

哈利施咒使马尔福的生命可视化。他能看到马尔福的心跳越来越慢，吸入的空气也越来越少。

“愈合如初，”没有反应。“速速痊愈，“没有反应。”咒立停，“还是什么都没有。

他突然想到了什么，然后朝马尔福施加了一个速速显毒。马尔福头上的蓝光变成了红色，闪烁着，发出疯狂的尖叫。中毒了。来源不是冰激凌，魔咒当时并没有给他的儿子们显示这个。哈利有点放心了，但同时也感到非常紧张。他需要一个治疗师。

麦克拉根一家和其他几户人家发现他蹲在一个昏迷的人边上，便朝他跑了过来。

“梅林，哈利，”科马克说，"那是德拉科·马尔福吗？”有些人发出惊讶的声音。大多数人只是继续看着，不知道该怎么办。

“爸爸？”阿不思说：“冰激凌男睡着了。”

“他没在睡觉，蠢蛋，”詹姆斯说。哈利没有时间来纠正他大儿子无礼的语言。

“你，小姐，”哈利随机指着一个手里还拿着三明治的女人说，"请帮我叫个治疗师来。”

“什么——我？”那女人环顾着四周，"我……我怎么——”

“现在就做！”哈利咆哮着。她惊讶地把三明治掉了下来。

科马克的妻子说：“我去叫治疗师。”她掏出魔杖，快速地在空气中戳了三次。两个巫师突然钻出一道无形的裂缝，幻影移形出现了。

“让开，”一个魁梧的巫师粗鲁地把人群推开。围观的人们不断发出惊讶的抱怨声。

“他中毒了。所有的急救咒语都不起作用。他也没有被诅咒，”哈利说，"他，呃，他额头上的肿块应该不是……”

一个女治疗师看了一眼那个肿块，朝哈利瞪了一眼，很明显她能看得出那块伤是刚刚出现的。”波特先生，接下来我们会把他送到医院，”她略有不满地看着他，说道，“但你得跟我们一起去做些信息登记。”她对马尔福施了一系列咒语，然后把他悬浮在空中。

“好的，”哈利回答。阿不思跑向他，抓住了他的食指。

“急诊室可能不太适合孩子们待着，”魁梧的巫师和蔼可亲地说，与他先前那种粗鲁的举止截然相反。

“我知道，我会先带他们找个休息的地方。谢谢你们。”

女治疗师点点头。“那我们必须现在就走，必须赶在一切太晚前抓紧时间给他解毒。”她迅速掏出了一个医院急救用门钥匙，让它带着他们所有人消失了。

“操！”哈利愤怒地踢一下马尔福的枕头。它撞到了树干上，然后掉了下来。周围，一小群人仍在观望，窃窃私语着“中毒”，对哈利的突如其来的爆发感到目瞪口呆。他捡起那块血淋淋的鹅卵石朝他们扔了出去。阿不思抽泣着，怯生生地看着父亲怒气冲冲的样子。

“哦，阿不思。过来，”哈利说，立刻为自己过激的反应而后悔了，"别哭，伙计。没事的。”他抱着阿不思四处张望，发现了麦克拉根一家和他们的孩子们。“谢谢，维罗妮卡，”他对科马克的妻子说，然后也向她的丈夫点头致谢。人群慢慢开始散去。

哈利向赶来的詹姆斯招手，詹姆斯几乎被草地绊倒了。他一只手抱着一个孩子，朝着陋居幻影移形。

==========

门铃已经和他上一次来时不同了。现在是一个青铜矮人手里拿着一个铃铛，用十分机械的声音嗡嗡叫道，“欢迎来到陋居。”一阵蓝色的火花警告哈利不要按门铃。可能有电。这一定是亚瑟最新的麻瓜魔法装置的发明创造。

哈利还没有听到任何亚瑟因为研究而造成家里爆炸的消息，所以这里应该是安全的。只要他能确保这里安全就行。他摘了一根树枝，用树枝按了按门铃。

里面没有声音。

哈利叹了口气，不情愿地用手指按了按门铃。亚瑟的发明没有用电击杀他，哈利只感到指尖有轻微的刺痛。青铜矮人接着嗡嗡作响，说道，“已确认家人身份。”

已确认家人身份。随着这句话，很多记忆在他脑海中碰撞。他上次见到罗恩已经是好多年前了。你已经不再是我们家人了，罗恩在哈利和金妮递交离婚协议书的当晚，喝了一品脱啤酒，静静地对他这么说。那离婚协议书上面有两个签名和两个魔杖印章。哈利和金妮是和平分手的，他们偶尔还会一起吃顿饭，讨论孩子们的事，其他韦斯莱们最终也都心软了。莫莉每天都在哭，试图改变他们的决定，她的哭泣让他们所有人都很痛苦。最后，金妮终于用“妈妈，够了。”来结束了她日夜不休的泪水。"孩子们不想来这儿，因为奶奶总是哭。”她说。渐渐地，莫莉不再向哈利和金妮打听他们俩之间的事。

赫敏已经确定她不想卷入此事。“这不是我的婚姻，”她说，“你和金妮仍然是我的朋友。”但这对她的丈夫来说是个巨大的打击。“你知道吗，哈利，”赫敏苦笑着说，“我以为他会是第一个接受的。结果他比亚瑟花的时间还要长。最后还要靠我，一直试着劝他。”

莫莉曾经连续准备了两次相同的圣诞晚餐，因为罗恩不想和哈利待在同一个房间里。之后哈利再也没有回过陋居；他请其他人去看望他。金妮每隔一周去他那里接孩子。莫莉和亚瑟每个季度见他一次。赫敏则不很固定，她想来的时候随时就会来。如果说他没有等罗恩来，那他一定是在撒谎。但时间一天天过去了，罗恩还是没有来过一次。现在他再也不想管了。眼不见为净。

总之，这是一次很好的离婚。如果他们可以这么说的话。

他们再也继续不下去了。他们都知道所谓"爱情的火花"在一两年后就会消失，婚姻也不会整天在"激情"中持续。但“没了激情”不足以形容他们失败的婚姻。金妮很晚才意识到，她不能忍受她母亲的生活，不能忍受整日喂养孩子、为丈夫做饭、修剪松散的线头以及熨烫袖子。在外工作对她来说也不够。她开始在外面厮混。一夜未归变成了两夜未归，随后演变为更多。当他没有再阻止她，当她一天天的深夜未归没有在他心中激起任何怒火后，哈利知道，一切已经结束了。但是，当他看到孩子们连续第三天吃着腌制的通心粉和奶酪时，他回到了魔法部然后迅速辞职了。那天晚上他第二次回家时，手里拿着一堆厚厚的离婚相关文件。

赫敏打趣地和他开着玩笑，”哈利，谁会想到在我们之中你会成为那个像莫莉一样的家庭主夫呢？”

他告诉赫敏他没有抚养七个孩子。他午餐不能做六道菜。而且他也没有要打理一个药草园和一个农场。他有时会让孩子们吃中餐外卖。他在外面也有点私生活。不是很频繁，但总是有的。他在前几天刚刚见了一个男人。

是啊，蛮好的，在整整两年的"无欲无求"之后？让我们面对现实吧。你现在是个全职爸爸，哈利。

哦，你不是，呃……主张平均分配家务，尊重每一个家庭配偶的合法权益的吗，敏？

那让赫敏闭嘴了。

他并不责怪金妮，不是真心怪她，不是。他们之间所拥有的比“一点点激情”要少得多。可不是单单说说那么简单。他们之间已经干涸了，直到他们脚下的土地烧焦开裂，一切都很干涸。金妮的身体已经干了。哈利的下体已经干了。他们的吻远远不够湿润。连他们的眼睛都干涸了。金妮的沮丧并没有得到哈利的安慰。哈利的疲劳并没有得到金妮的同情。他们没有为彼此流泪。这根本不是什么生活。只有他的儿子们让他们之间那些灰暗的日子变成了彩色。

离婚后，哈利和金妮才真正地对彼此微笑，真正承认对方在他们生活中的存在，或许也是他们婚姻破裂后的第一次承认彼此的存在。

对。这是一次很好的离婚。

然而他仍然是这里的家人。已确认家人身份。

一个巨大的人影摇摇晃晃地走出了陋居扭曲的前门。他们的离婚对他们有好处，但对莫莉没有好处，就像生活中要有所得就必须有所付出一样。莫莉对和睦家庭的信仰是——是——近乎虔诚的。她的女儿和她被监护人的离婚对她来说是一个巨大的打击。这个问题必须用什么办法来解决；所以她学会了暴饮暴食。吃得越来越多，吃剩菜，吃布丁，吃粘在骨头上的肉屑，吃玉米棒上的颗粒，吃甜点，再吃一份，然后喝消化液，整整两杯。她像个饿死鬼一样吃东西。她吃着东西来填补那她心底那痛苦的声音，那声音一直响个不停，对她说她亲爱的金妮和亲爱的哈利的生活出了点问题。她只能不断吃，吃，吃，因为她不能再问他们关于另一个人的事了。

“我的宝贝们！”莫莉说。詹姆斯和阿不思抓住莫莉长袍的下摆，向她跑去。哈利注意到阿不思伸出手来。狡猾的小恶魔，哈利慈爱地想着。阿不思知道莫莉总是随身备有小点心和银西可硬币，随时准备好奖励给她的宝贝外孙们。”我的小甜心！”

哈利忍不住嘴角露出笑容。莫莉总是能想出一些最肉麻的昵称。

“哦，哈利，”她用力地喘了口气，“所以你终于决定来看看我了。”她用袖子轻抚着眼睛，嗅了嗅。

“莫莉，我们上个月才见过，”哈利说。

“是的，但不是在这里，不是在家里，”莫莉回答说。在家里。当哈利意识到莫莉用这个词把他包括在家人当中时，他的心温暖地鼓胀了起来。”我很高兴你能来，哈利亲爱的。你必须留下来吃晚饭。或者睡一夜。哦！亚瑟回家的时候看到孩子们会有多惊喜呀！”

“实际上，”哈利开始说。哈利的拒绝已经使莫莉的脸蒙上了阴影。哈利清了清嗓子，又说道：“实际上，我该走了。我有件急事，必须得去医院登记一些信息，所以我过来看看你今晚能不能带带孩子。如果你没空的话，也没关系。圣芒戈那儿有个儿童休息室。”

“你怎么能这么想呢，哈利？”莫莉挺直了她塞满了食物的肚子。”我宁愿让我的眼睛整日蒙尘，也不会让孩子们睡在医院的休息室！满是细菌和哭声……那真是个可怕的地方，”她不寒而栗地抖了一下，"别担心，亲爱的。我会照顾他们的。哦，还有，乔治今晚要回来吃晚饭了。你能回来吃饭吗？我要做块烤肉，然后看看能不能做个糖浆馅饼。”哈利咽了口唾沫，想象着莫莉在他面前准备着丰盛的晚餐。詹姆斯和阿不思没和他道别便迅速一路跑开了，消失在房子深处。哈利感到有点生气。

“顺便问一下，发生了什么事？”莫莉说，"我一直想说，你看起来很糟糕。你确定你没有生病吗？”

哈利不知道是否该提到马尔福。他不想保密，但决定不把冰激凌的事告诉莫莉，以防不必要的大惊小怪。

“我在公园里发现了德拉科·马尔福。”食死徒是陋居里一个沉重的话题。哈利说着，观察着莫莉的反应，发现莫莉没有突然爆发后，他稍稍有些放松了。”我想……操，我想他是想自杀。我们在那儿说着话，我不知道他已经服毒了。他一直在那里等死。我……我以为他在搞什么鬼，毕竟公园里还有孩子，所以我逼问了他。他叫我滚开，但我没有走。然后他……似乎很生气。”

“可怜的孩子，”莫莉说，声音激动得发抖。哈利抬起头来，有点不敢相信莫莉竟然对马尔福抱有同情。

莫莉的嘴唇颤抖着。”我过去常常把弗雷德的事全怪在他们身上。”

“我知道，”哈利说，"我认为你没有错。”

“好吧，如果你这么说是为了让我感觉好一点，那没有用，因为我想错了。我不该责怪他们所有人，不是所有人。你应该知道，每个人都有自己的孩子。”

哈利停了一会儿。他甚至不敢去想，但他仍然克制不住地幻想。如果他失去了詹姆斯怎么办？或者是阿不思呢？他会发疯的。带着复仇的愤怒。或许他会把自己关在某个地方，然后……停止生活。他无法想象没有他儿子的生活。

然后他想象着，如果马尔福是他的孩子的话会怎么样。

这样一来，他明白了莫莉的意思。但他还是不能同意。他还是会责怪他们的。如果一个食死徒杀了他的儿子，他会责怪马尔福的。他会责怪马尔福愚蠢地选择成为一个食死徒。他会责怪马尔福和他们所有人。

“我不同意你的想法，但我理解你的感受，”哈利说着，吻了吻莫莉的脸颊。

“晚上回来吃饭吧，乔治也会来的，”莫莉又说。

“我能回来的话会先和你说一声的，”哈利回答道。

他转过身去，幻影移形去圣芒戈医院。从前，对他而言，马尔福是个讨厌的、抹了太多发胶的孩子。他父亲想让他成为一个食死徒。他家里住着个可怕的魔鬼。然后马尔福消失了。十二年后，他带着一个冰激凌和一个用卖身换来的枕头又出现了。他企图服毒自杀。

当陋居的四周在幻影的模糊中围绕着他旋转时，哈利想到，也许马尔福从来没有太多选择的权力。这是他很久以来第一次真正的选择。


	4. Chapter 4

没有带着他的儿子们来急诊室的确是个明智的决定。这里大多数是夸大他们症状的发烧患者，等待轮到他们就医。但这儿也确实有一些紧急情况。一个男人尖叫着，好像正被一群人追赶着一样疯狂地闯了进来。他的下半身变成了山羊的后腿，腰上人身和动物身体接合的地方冒着血泡。阿尼马格斯变形出错了。另一个女孩被治疗师们用漂浮咒抬了进来，在她右眼曾经所在的地方只剩一个空洞，治疗师们在那里施了一个止血咒。“每分钟都要重施一下止血咒，”一位疲惫的资深治疗师对她的助手说，“然后施一个泡泡头咒。轻微的清理咒——最轻微的那种，足够清洗伤口就行。可不能把所有东西都清除掉——小心损坏的组织。”

哈利转过拐角，走向急诊科的登记处。登记处的那个医疗巫师并没有接待他，而是只顾低头在羊皮纸上乱涂乱画。哈利故意清了清嗓子，这才让她抬起头来。这里的员工总是很不开心，哈利想。那个医疗巫师疲倦地对他笑了笑，问道：“你好，有什么事吗？”她的眼睛微微朝哈利的闪电伤疤瞟了几下，但那点兴趣似乎很快被疲惫冲淡了。

“我来为德拉科·马尔福登记，”哈利说。

她的回答非常迅速。对于马尔福这个名字，她并没有什么特别的反应，这让哈利在心底暗暗为她鼓了鼓掌。他想，要么是战争实在过去了太久，要么是她的专业素养让她对一切都保持了冷静和缄默。“啊，是的，中毒，”她说，朝他推来好几张不同的表格——蓝色的、绿色的和黄色的。“请在这里签名……这里……还有这里。”

哈利拿过了她递给他的廉价羽毛笔。表格已经用魔法填好了大部分内容，写满了所有哈利不想让任何人知道的个人信息。哈利真不明白为什么医院总是要他填这些，他又不是这里的病人。魔法表格只剩下签名框还没有填。哈利挫败地叹了口气，在表格上签了字。

“谢谢你。看起来一切都填好了。”

“你也是，工作辛苦了。”哈利转过身，准备离开。

医疗巫师出声阻止了他。”波特先生，洛夫古德医生让我和您说一声，她想尽快和你见一面，在三楼318号私人病房——那是马尔福先生的房间。”

哈利皱起眉头。“所以马尔福没死……我还不能走？”

她微微撅起嘴唇，疲惫地看着他，这让哈利意识到她已经有些不耐烦了。”波特先生，这个你要自己去和洛夫古德医生谈，“她说。然后她举起了半杯温热的咖啡，视线又回到了她的那堆文件上，克制不住地打了一个大大的哈欠。

很明显她不想再给他做进一步的解释了。

私人病房。

医院从不会把无家可归的病人安排在私人病房里。除非有人付钱，或者这背后有什么别的原因。

所以这背后的确有什么别的原因，哈利想着，咬紧双唇，拇指摩挲着牛仔裤的口袋。他感到一种从脖子到左眼蔓延开来的熟悉的疼痛，凡是遇到麻烦就老来折磨他的偏头痛。哈利把手按在左太阳穴上。这一切正在变成一个字面意义上的头痛。

==========

当他再次见到马尔福时，他叫了他的名字。因为他的眼睛是睁开的——半睁开，半闭着，半眯起——他的眼睛像是一滩麻木的水银，凝视着虚无，倒映着空洞，除了卢娜·洛夫古德魔杖尖端射出的治疗咒的魔力火花外，他的眼睛里什么都没有。

“马尔福，”哈利叫他。本能地。几乎是条件反射性的。或者他也没有想叫他。只是说出这个名字而已，仅此而已。他没有等待答复。他知道马尔福不能回应。他就像这样一动不动地躺在床上，几乎与一具被施了索命咒的尸体无异。

“我刚才正打算用守护神通知你呢，”卢娜用她那永远缓慢，永远梦幻般的声音说，并没有看着他的方向。“但还好，你来了。你介意打开窗户吗？德拉科耳朵里飘出来的骚扰虻的数量多得惊人。我们应该把它们赶出去。”

“你好，卢娜，”哈利说，“我很确信，没有防妖眼镜的话你是看不到骚扰虻的。”

“当有什么事不对时，很可能就是骚扰虻在作怪。”

“不是弯脚鼾兽吗？”哈利问道。

卢娜叹了口气，纠正了他。”那是弯角鼾兽，哈利。”

“我说的就是那个，”哈利说。这让他想起了过去；这么多年了，卢娜还是一点儿都没变。这让他不由得微微笑了起来。

“有时候，梦终究是梦。弯角鼾兽——爸爸梦寐以求地想要得到它 。”

也许有些事情变了。”那么，我为什么要过来，卢娜？”

卢娜将视线从马尔福身上挪开，转身面对他。银色的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，金发。哈利突然想到她和马尔福有着相似的发色和肤色。”你为什么在这里呢，哈利？”

“因为你想让我在这里，”哈利回答道。卢娜现在正挥舞着魔杖在空中画着什么东西。她变出了一个透明的，蓝色的光壳，它包裹着马尔福的床，然后慢慢消失了。

“我的确那么说了，是的。但是是你选择了过来。”

“呃，是医疗巫师——”

“你是来找德拉科的，”卢娜用她那缥缈的声音说道，“有人告诉我，是你找到了德拉科。你需要有人推一把才会行动，所以我推了你一把。”

“卢娜，别玩猜谜游戏了，孩子们还等着我呢。快告诉我你为什么叫我过来，”哈利说。

卢娜茫然地望着他。当哈利在卢娜面前挥了挥手之后，卢娜终于从出神中醒了过来。”哦！很抱歉，我忘记说了。你得让德拉科保持清醒。”

哈利扫了一眼躺在床上的人，十分确信这可不是什么简单事。”我觉得即使浇一桶冰水在他身上也不能把他弄醒。而且我也不觉得需要让我来做这个，毕竟你才是治疗师。”

卢娜无视了哈利，对马尔福施加了一个咒语。”他的情况现在还算稳定。他喝的那种毒药——叫做梦境的尽头。很好听的名字，不是吗，”卢娜说。

“不，我不觉得有什么好听的，”哈利回答。他永远不会明白卢娜的脑子里到底在想些什么。”那是毒药。不管它叫什么名字，我都不会觉得它好听。”

卢娜歪了歪脑袋，就好像哈利的话让她非常困惑似的。”这是一个美丽的名字。我想德拉科应该是想要一个美丽的梦和一个美丽的结局。”

“不，这一切都很他妈的病态，卢娜。”

“也许，对你来说是这样，”卢娜说。“如果德拉科睡着了，他的心脏会逐渐停止跳动。很慢很慢，就像时针滴答作响。所以我给他找来了解药，就是你。”

哈利干巴巴地笑了。”这毫无意义。你一定是在开玩笑。”

卢娜又歪了歪脑袋。

哈利不再笑了。”拜托——别开玩笑了。”

卢娜刮了刮指甲上的什么东西，把它和哈利的怀疑一起吹走了。

“现在我的咒语正在迷惑德拉科的大脑，抗衡毒药的作用。如果他认为他是在做梦，而实际上他是醒着，他就不会睡着。你得说服他，让他觉得他真的在做梦，因为毒药会让他入睡。”

“这……这很复杂。以为是做梦，实际上是醒着，说服他他在做梦……所以，就是说，骗他说他在做梦，以此来让他保持清醒。好吧。如果时间紧迫，我会试试看的，但是……为什么是我？”

“通常情况下是家人或朋友。能安慰他的某个亲友。”

“我不是——”亲友，哈利想说。然后卢娜的声音在他脑海中回荡。通常情况下是家人或朋友。马尔福已经一个都没有了。马尔福真的是孑然一人。

哈利咽下了嘴边的话，问道，”你知道具体该怎么做吗？”

“过去有过成功的治疗案例，但我也亲眼见过失败的情况。那时候我是另一个治疗师手下的登记员。我们找到了病人的表妹，但她没能成功地说服他。也许他根本就不想被说服。或者是我们找错人了。最后他……睡着了。如果你曾做过梦，你就知道梦中的一切都是可能的。一切又都是不可能的。梦是一种怪异的混合体，既有过去本该发生却没发生的，也有未来可能会发生的。那个病人的表妹显然没能让他从这些可能性中清醒过来。”

“好吧，我也不知道我能干些什么，我只能尝试一下，”哈利说。

“是的，”卢娜简短地回答。

哈利坚定地朝她点了点头。”那就这样吧。”

“我会叫醒他，然后离开房间。你准备好了吗？”卢娜说，已经举起了她的魔杖。

“等等！”

“怎么了，哈利？”

“这大概要持续多久……？”

“多久都有可能，”卢娜说，“过去的记录显示最多持续了整整三天。三这个数字很奇妙——我觉得这些事情总是与‘三’有关。不是吗，哈利？”

“最多要和一个半梦半醒的马尔福待上整整三天。好吧，呃，你能告诉莫莉和我的儿子们我今天不能回去吃晚饭了吗……或者不止今天？”

“我会告诉她的。”卢娜回答。她举起魔杖，准备朝马尔福施咒。

“等等！”

“怎么了？”

“我……我记得你好像还说过，如果有外力试图让他保持清醒，这毒药会主动进行抵抗。”

“是的，哈利。”

哈利咬紧牙关。”好吧，能不能详细点告诉我！”

“哦，那毒药会让他重新体验他生命中最糟糕的时刻。就像做噩梦一样。这样一来他的意识就想主动关闭以求一死。”

“你竟然还能忘了和我说这个？”

卢娜第无数次迷茫地歪了歪脑袋，这让哈利真想给她施个恶咒，虽然这么做不太好。”没事的，哈利。这一次有你在他身边。真的，你必须快点，我们不能再耽搁。我在房间里给你放了水和一些零食。祝你好运。”

“卢娜，等等！”

卢娜没有等他，而是果断地朝马尔福挥了挥魔杖。她轻吻了一下哈利的脸颊，飞快地对他说了一句“你是他的解药”，然后便离开了房间，静静地地关上了门。

==========

面对着门，哈利从听到了马尔福的床上传来了毛毯的沙沙声。

他还听到了一声轻笑。

一声试图显得充满诱惑的轻笑。然而在他听来那笑声是干硬的，机械的。与其说是充满诱惑，不如说是格格不入。就像一个断了弦的小提琴被迫在大街上演奏。

嘿，先生，马尔福说。带着那刺耳的轻笑。

8个西可试试看我的嘴巴值不值得你的时间。


	5. Chapter 5

“嘿，先生，”马尔福说，“八个西可试试看我的嘴巴值不值得你的时间。”

现在哈利迫切地需要镇静，所以他闭上眼睛，让自己慢慢地呼吸。呼吸——再呼吸。深呼吸。

更多的毛毯摩挲的沙沙声传来，然后他听到了肌肤接触地板的声音——马尔福光着脚悄悄地朝他走了过来。

他的手臂巧妙地环住了哈利的腰部，似乎非常清楚施加多大的力度会让人感到舒服。

哈利感到马尔福的脑袋靠在了他的背上。这样紧紧地靠着他的马尔福让他感觉非常瘦小。同时，因为这是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福——那个他从来没有与之肌肤相亲的人——他越来越强烈地意识到了此刻他们之间咫尺相隔的亲密。他感到马尔福的脸颊轻轻地在他的背上蹭来蹭去。这种触摸是亲密的，是刻意的，就像情人之间的触摸一样。他感到马尔福细长的手指正在慢慢解开他衬衫上的纽扣。

“我会很乖的，”马尔福轻声说。“喜欢口以外的东西吗？试点别的？我什么都能接受。什么都可以。两个加隆——我甚至可以让你射进来，全部射进我里面。”

这种毒药会让他重新经历生命中最糟糕的时刻，哈利回忆道。

马尔福的脸上没有泄露出任何情绪。他的脸上只有一层像纸一样苍白的、像餐巾一样薄的、假装愉快的假象，一种只有没心没肺的傻瓜才会信以为真的假象。而多亏了他的基因，哈利并没有那么傻。马尔福似乎并没有意识到他面对的是哈利·波特——他在学校里的死敌和刚才公园里遇到的骚扰者。哈利明白了，这就是马尔福的噩梦： 他每天都得把自己卖给那些愿意买他的人。哈利还没准备好像这样转身面对马尔福。因为,

因为，对于一个每一天都生活在噩梦里的人，他还能做些什么呢?

如果白天就是噩梦，你怎么知道自己醒了呢?

哈利听到马尔福拉开他牛仔裤拉链的声音，赶紧按住了他的手。他慢慢地，非常缓慢地把手指和马尔福的交叉在一起，把他的手从拉链上拉开了。因为现在，在马尔福半梦半醒的幻想中，他只不过是千百个顾客中的一员，不过是千百个为了一场不超过十分钟的皮肉交易而买下他的屁股、肉体和鲜血的人中的一员。

用卢娜的话说，这个“治疗”的关键点就在于让马尔福意识到他是一个与以往那些不同的人。一个不是那么可怕的人。

一个能骗马尔福继续做梦的人。

而现在哈利脑子里出现的那些说辞都太老套了，禁不住让他想要冷笑一声。继续做梦吧。这是人们劝诫他人时最简单的套话。一个人可以在电视上，或是收音机里，或是成功学书籍里毫不在乎地对其他人说的最简单的套话。只是，现在已经到了生死攸关的时候了。对马尔福来说。

如果哈利不能让马尔福做个美梦，那么至少他不会让一切变成噩梦。他只需要坚持到毒药失去效力为止。

“这不是我想要的。”哈利小心翼翼地说，尽量保持冷静平和。记住。这是马尔福生命中最糟糕的时刻。当他的一句话分分钟可以置马尔福于死地的时候，他到底又该如何做呢？哈利感觉自己又像是回到了战场上，在肾上腺素和条件反射的双重作用下突破重围，谨慎地挑选着咒语，试图在不杀死对手的情况下让他们失去行动能力。哈利看着自己的手，那双仍然握着马尔福冰冷的小手的手。马尔福的指甲上有缺口，还有些许白色的斑点。

马尔福轻轻地“哦”了一声，把手缩了回来。“好吧，这是你的损失。”

哈利终于转向了马尔福。

一双惊讶的银色眼睛正盯着他。

一开始，他以为马尔福会气得脸都红了，也许还会大喊着他的名字，破口大骂他几句。毕竟，马尔福会发现他刚才试图勾引的那个人原来是哈利·波特。他记忆中的那个马尔福尴尬的时候总是一点就炸。他记忆中的那个马尔福，只要他的自尊心稍有那么一丁点儿的受伤，就会像被猎杀的豪猪一样竖起毛发，发起猛烈的攻击。

所以，当马尔福虽然有些惊讶，但依旧对他热情地微笑时，哈利不知道该如何反应了，因为这样的马尔福他从来没有见过。

“当然，我都说得很清楚了，不是吗？”马尔福嘴角上挂着一个灿烂的笑容，“如果你对某方面有特殊的兴趣的话，我是能受得住的。不过，我以前的确没有试过鞭子——我对SM之类的没有那么感兴趣。”

哈利抓住马尔福的肩膀，在马尔福睡意朦胧地合上眼皮时猛烈地摇晃着他。“拜托，清醒一点。拜托。你在做梦！醒醒。”

然而马尔福并不是在对他回话。他是在对过去的影子说话，或许是对着他过去的客户，话语中夹杂着可以想象得到的真相，以及沉陷在记忆中的回声。小小的手和瘦骨嶙峋的手指，像鸡爪一样，死死地抓紧了哈利的胳膊。“你答应过我的。”马尔福胡言乱语道，“你答应过我的。你说过你会付钱的。把钱给我，我需要用它来买药。”

这句话在哈利耳边回荡着，然后当他终于意识到这句话代表的含义时，他陷入了一种冰冷刺骨的恐惧当中。

“疼，”马尔福喃喃而语。“好疼啊。”

又是一阵胡言乱语，哈利听不太懂，“我得去喂蚂蚁了。”

还有一句更清楚、更轻快的话，“谢谢你的光顾。我很享受。如果你还想要的话，别忘了到我家来。”随后他眨了眨眼。

然后，便是一段他们共同的过去的回忆，那些话哈利永远不会忘记，因为那天晚上在天文塔上的每一分钟时至今日仍然在哈利的心中燃烧着。

“不，你不能。”马尔福喃喃地说，一边盯着哈利身后一个看不见的人，举起胳膊看着他，就好像他手里拿着一根魔杖似的。“没有人能做得到。他逼我这么做，否则他就会杀了我！我别无选择！”

怜悯之情涌上哈利的喉咙，把他的声音染成了愤怒的咆哮。他在生马尔福的气，因为他竟然一头扎进了地狱。他也在生自己的气，因为时至今日他竟仍会觉得是马尔福主动做出了那些选择。他也在生马尔福的那些顾客的气，那些家伙这么多年来就像生吞活剥一样无情地使用着马尔福的身体。他甚至也对那样出卖自己身体的马尔福而感到生气。这么多年过去了，他和马尔福仍然被困在天文塔的噩梦里，这让他很沮丧。他以为他已经能忘记它了。他已经在幻想中的死后世界里见过了邓布利多和斯内普。他已经实现了心灵的平静。他还有一个家庭，以及一个幸福的，是的，他很确定，一个幸福……的？——幸福的生活。他现在三十岁了。

哈利在马尔福背上拍了拍，又摇了他几下，等他等得不耐烦了，才把他领到附近的沙发上。他让马尔福坐下后，跪在他面前，盯着他睡眼惺忪的眼睛。马尔福还在低声说话。有时，话语在他喉咙中颤抖，有时又不由自主地涌出，叹息着诉说着他在外面那个世界经历的噩梦，诉说着那些这个除了哈利没有别人的医院病房没有见证过的一个个噩梦。

好好想想。别吓着他。想一个让他清醒过来的方法。必须赶在他睡着之前。

西可，加隆。

马尔福到目前为止所说的一切似乎都是围绕在钱上的。哈利检查了一下他的牛仔裤裤兜，发现了一些加隆。他把它们拿在手里，故意发出叮叮当当的响声，希望这些钱能多少让马尔福有点反应——眼睛聚焦一下，或者换个姿势——任何能让坐在他面前的那个半梦半醒的人认出他来的微小反应。马尔福双手交叉放在膝盖上，掌心朝上。他看上去就像一个木偶，一动不动地站在那里，等待着那些能让他活跃起来、起死回生的硬币。

哈利在马尔福的手掌上放了几个金加隆，然后慢慢地把他的手包了起来。好好想想。想一个能让他意识到他存在的方法。他必须融入这个梦。

“我想买你的……时间，”哈利悲哀地说，“这些够了吗？”他知道如何让自己的话不那么可悲。他曾秘密逮捕过一些违法性交易顾客。舌头下流地移动一下，或者眉毛隐晦地挑动，就足以暗示他们想参与皮肉交易。但现在他不太确定马尔福是否能理解他的提议。

直到马尔福的手指终于在他掌心动了一下，哈利才长舒了一口气，几乎没有意识到他刚才一直都屏住了呼吸。“马尔福?”

“你为什么知道我的名字？”马尔福说。他一定是把哈利睁大的眼睛当成了愤怒的意思，因为他急忙补充道:“我——我没有杀人。”

哈利更加沮丧了，但他及时克制住了自己，温和地说：“我知道。看着我。”

马尔福照办了，但没有马上认出他来。“这是一大笔钱，”马尔福说，“够你买我几个晚上了。除非——除非你想要点特殊服务。”

哈利注意到他在说“特殊服务”时微微瑟缩了一下。

“不，不。”哈利回答道。“我只是想和你谈谈。仅此而已。”

哈利没有放开马尔福不断试图挣脱的手。在哈利紧紧抓住他的手时，马尔福的声音提高了。“你是谁。你是傲罗吗？傲罗在翻倒巷干什么?你不能因为卖身而把我抓起来。法律已经写得很清楚了，只有顾客才会被逮捕。”

哈利发现马尔福并没有发现自己在一个病房里。在他的幻想中，这个房间要么是翻倒巷里某个肮脏的角落，要么就是他经常出售服务的地方。哈利在心里提醒自己不要打破这个幻想。

“梅林。”哈利恼怒地笑着说。“我不是——不再是傲罗了。我无意以任何方式伤害你。看着我。慢慢的，是的，放松……”

马尔福眯起眼睛看着哈利，就好像是在直视着荧光闪烁的魔杖尖，就像一个刚从灯光明亮的房间里睡醒的人。然后，令哈利大为震惊的是，他凑过去轻轻地吻在了他的唇上。

哈利粗暴地推了马尔福一把。当马尔福重重地跌倒在靠背上时，哈利这才意识到了自己的错误，他非常庆幸那个瘦小的男人一直坐在柔软的沙发而不是坚硬的椅子上。

“该死的。”哈利气恼地骂了一声，主要是冲着自己。马尔福似乎有点晕头转向，但他一缓过神来，就胡言乱语地支吾着开始道歉。

马尔福本就苍白的脸色变得更苍白了。“对不起，对不起——你让我这样看着你——像那样，我以为你想要一个吻，这是他们通常的意思，我——我会补偿你的，不管你要什么。”马尔福牢牢地攥住硬币，攥得他的手指尖都变红了。

哈利惊讶地盯着看了马尔福一会儿。这与公园里的马尔福截然不同。那种尖锐感消失了，取而代之的是一种让哈利感到不舒服的无助感。随后，哈利找到了他不安感的根源：这是一种凌驾于一个曾和他地位平等的对手的、高高在上的感觉。这是一种在看到一个熟悉的人在受苦受难时内心涌上的令人不适的讽刺感。但更多的是，他意识到自己现在对这个弱小的生命享有生杀大权，而这种强大的权力让他无比地困惑。哈利知道现在他可以对马尔福说任何话而不用承担责任。他知道他能让马尔福跳舞，甚至像动物一样在地板上爬行，因为现在马尔福手里紧紧抓着的几枚加隆对他来说甚至比他自身的存在更有价值。他知道马尔福会不惜一切代价来保住那些硬币。但哈利不知道，或者更确切地说，不可能知道的是，他所作出的选择会对马尔福产生怎样的影响。他该如何让一个半梦半醒的人脱离死亡的深渊？

哈利觉得他可能推马尔福推得太用力了。精神上是这样，字面意义上也是。

“留着吧，”哈利说。“我不会把钱拿回去的。这是你的。”

马尔福紧绷的肩膀松了松，一个加隆从他手里掉了下来。哈利用膝盖停住了那枚翻滚的硬币。于是那枚快乐的小硬币的冒险戛然而止，那枚马尔福可以用来购买他喜欢的东西，购买安全、冰淇淋、枕头和毒药的小硬币，又重新回到了在马尔福汗津津的手掌上。哈利帮他放了回去。

“我只是想和你谈谈。我保证。”

看，现在他站在悬崖边上。慢慢接近他。缓慢的。温柔的。不能惊醒地面。思考。走过去。等待，等待。不能着急，不能逼迫。

他把马尔福的手指放在了自己的额头上，用它们把自己的刘海往后拂了拂。他引导着它们去摸他的伤疤——随着时间的推移，他的伤疤已经变淡了，但仍然在那里。

“感觉到了吗？”哈利松开马尔福的手。冰冷的手指在他的额头上颤抖着，不敢触碰。哈利一动不动。等待。不要急，不要催。

马尔福的手指划过闪电形的伤疤。他的抚摸是如此小心翼翼，以至于对于不熟悉他们的外人而言，他的动作就像是一种爱抚。

“你能告诉我你感觉到什么了吗？”

“…这是个伤疤。”马尔福说。“Z……？”

“或‘N’。那是杀戮咒的施咒比划。我是从伏地魔那里得到这个伤疤的。”

马尔福的眼睛重新聚焦，认出了他，他的表情又恢复了。“…这是一道闪电的形状，”他说。然后他尖叫起来，声音中透露着明显的惊恐，终于发现他把自己卖给了——“波特……！”

= = = = = = = = = =

德拉科瘦弱的身体紧靠着波特，像弓一样弯曲拱起。他吃力地咕哝着，想把桎梏着他的那个大笨蛋从身上扒下来。当他终于意识到面前的那人是波特时，他立刻缩回了手，他必须这么做，他必须把钱扔回波特那张得意的脸上，把他失去的自尊买回来。但波特的手伸得比他的还快，迅速地把他按在了沙发上。德拉科松开了拳头，硬币从手里叮叮当当地掉了下来。他的胸膛中沸腾着某种白热的东西，进而演化成一声哀嚎，他为自己失去的尊严而哀嚎着——他甚至不知道自己还保留着这种尊严。当然了，那个人是波特。波特像是一面镜子，总是迫使德拉科在最坏的情况下看清自己的丑陋。他以为他可以不再看镜子了。他收起了那面镜子。他的镜子对他说了再见。然后波特就非要挤进他的生活，重新成为那面消失了的镜子。

德拉科把双手裹在波特的衬衫里，试图最后一次推开他，但没有成功。他累得又倒在了沙发上。他的眼睛刺痛着，眼眶里含着怨气的眼泪终于无拘无束地流淌了下来。他的视线被汹涌如瀑的泪水模糊了，这是另一个尴尬的事情。他想擦掉脸上的泪痕，但波特不让他动。他想把脸埋在胳膊里，但他的胳膊被波特那双强壮得令人恶心的手紧紧攥着。在波特的注视下，他觉得自己被切开了，真奇怪，他的内脏居然还没有流出来。

“别看我，”这是德拉科所能想到的第一个请求，他那颤抖的声音里充满了无法抑制的尖锐。他太累了，已经麻木了。但波特一定是听懂了他的话，因为他点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

德拉科的双手仍然被波特牢牢地压在沙发上，他不管不顾地用沙发靠背擦了擦脸。他沾满咸湿泪水的脸颊因为摩擦有些刺痛，一串鼻涕顺着他扭头的动作流淌下来。

“别看我，”他又说了一遍，以防波特看到他糟糕透顶的模样。他坐得更直了些，尽力把沙发上湿漉漉的痕迹盖住。他吸了吸鼻子，忍住不哭，试图把鼻涕吸回原处。

当波特感觉他的呼吸平静下来时，他问道：“你好了吗？”

德拉科没有回复。他讨厌波特。他在心里尖叫道，去你的，波特！

“我能睁开眼睛了吗？”

这一次，德拉科闭上了眼睛，因为他不想和波特说话，也不想看到波特那令人恼火的健康的脸。他的脸颊看起来很整洁，像是精心打理过。并且非常英俊。德拉科知道，美好的事物不会长久。它们是脆弱的。只要犯一点小错误，它们就会崩溃，就会需要仔细的维护。曾经，德拉科很英俊。有一段时间是这样的。现在，他不再是了。因为他没有照顾好自己。因为他犯了很多错误，毁了他的一生。一张英俊的脸意味着波特有能力照顾好自己。不像德拉科。这是不公平的。

“德拉科，”波特说。他们现在到了互相称呼名字的程度了吗？波特什么时候开始叫他德拉科了?当然，波特不知道什么是合适的距离。他一向不尊重别人的私人空间。他想对波特大喊，是马尔福，不是德拉科。他把头埋在波特刚刚放开的手臂里，尽力表现出他的不快。

“德拉科，我现在要睁开眼睛了。”德拉科无法准确地说出波特什么时候睁开眼睛的，但他能感到越来越重的、冰冷的金属接触手心的感觉。是波特，他正在把硬币还给他。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”德拉科用手掂量着两个加隆，质问道。

“正确的问题是，”波特说，“你想从我这里得到什么?”

“你是在施舍我吗？我才不需要你的怜悯。是你自己要在翻倒巷里游荡，想买个可以操的——”

突然间，德拉科所在的房间开始旋转，各种物体开始撞进他的视野，就像万花筒镜象中彩虹的碎片一样打碎又黏合。他们刚才是坐在翻倒巷的一间肮脏的、按小时收费的房间里，他对此深信不疑，但不知从什么地方突然出现了一张病床。那些是印花窗帘吗?不，印花很快就没了，窗帘又变成了肮脏的绿色。他闻到了草药的味道。或者不是。这些酒吧的后门闻起来应该是像下水道和湿衣服。或者有人在吸大麻。所有这些旋转的颜色和气味让德拉科头晕目眩，他的五脏六腑像要呕吐一样紧缩着。

“我感觉不太好，”德拉科说。“我要吐了。我需要去厕所。”

他刚一提到“厕所”这个词，就往波特身上吐了一滩臭气熏天的黏液。他的喉咙被胆汁和胃酸弄得灼痛。“哦，不，你——”他没能说完这句话，因为他又开始犯恶心了。他的头痛要死，每一阵恶心都让脑袋生疼。他想说，你不能这样看我。

“别介意，”波特说，“这不是真的。没关系，我会帮你的。”

这不是真的。当德拉科听到它时，万花筒般的视野变得更加狂乱，闪烁着更多的颜色。他盲目地伸手想要去抓住什么，然后当他发现他抓住了波特时，他开始惊慌地发抖。他不想用他那沾满了呕吐物的手去碰波特，这太恶心了，而且他也不想让自己看起来和闻起来都很恶心，萨拉查，不。

波特温暖的双手裹住了他自己的手，无视了所有那些黏液、气味、鼻涕和唾液。“不，”德拉科说，“不，求求你……”

“你应该躺下。”波特用一种无懈可击的温柔口吻轻轻说道。就仿佛德拉科是某个需要他拯救的人。“你现在走不动路，所以我会帮你。听着，我现在要把胳膊放在你的膝盖下，不是要伤害你，是为了能把你抱起来。”

波特没有等他回答，就把德拉科托起来抱在了怀里。他只走了几步就走到了床前。奇怪的是，这个房间明明是在翻倒巷的某个小旅馆，但这张床看起来却像是圣芒戈的床。当他躺在干净的床单上时，德拉科发现污垢和气味都消失了。

= = = = = = = = = =

“看到了吗?我告诉过你这不是真的。”哈利告诉他。他没有告诉德拉科的是，他在短时间内连续施了三种无杖魔咒，一个清理一新，一个干燥咒，还有一个除臭咒。德拉科已经12年没见过他了，所以他不知道哈利的魔法水平已经大有提升，而且在他晕头转向的状态下，他也不可能看得出来。

德拉科看起来好转了一些。哈利确保他侧身躺了下来，以防他再次呕吐。

“什么不是真的？”德拉科问。

“这不是真的。”哈利回答，跳到床上。他依偎在了德拉科的身边，尽管有一点不太情愿。如果他想要说服德拉科这是一个梦，不妨尽量表现得像是一个梦境中的人。

“我动不了，”德拉科说。“我在做梦吗？这感觉一点也不像梦，太真实了——”

终于！哈利在心里大喊。一个无声的混淆咒和身体束缚咒起了作用。

“我想是的。”哈利说。“这里是你的世界。”哈利很高兴卢娜的咒语还在德拉科的脑子里起着作用。

德拉科的神情中仍然写满了恶心和疲倦，但他的深陷的酒窝暴露了他很享受哈利带给他的这点小小乐趣。

“梦里的波特，学狗叫！”德拉科突然命令道，咳嗽了几声。

“你到底在说什么，德拉科。”哈利抱怨道，但还是照做了。“嗷呜——。”

“你不应该这么叫。你应该像狗一样叫，再做一次。”

如果德拉科不是快要死了，哈利真想打他一下让他清醒点。他在心里咒骂了一会儿，但还是蹩脚地“汪”了一声。

“所以这的确是一个梦，”德拉科说。“所以你才叫我德拉科。呃，我还是觉得有点恶心。”

哈利意识到他已经实现了计划的第一部分，终于微微一笑。“也许这是个病态的梦。一个病态又清醒的梦。”


End file.
